


Hasetsu Nights

by cryingoverspilledvodka, lucycamui



Series: The Lucyoverspilledvodka Collab Collection [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate kakigori use, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Utterly in love Victor Nikiforov, Yukata Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverspilledvodka/pseuds/cryingoverspilledvodka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: Victor and Yuuri enjoy the summer festival in Hasetsu. Where Yuuri can't resist the treats of the festival, Victor gives in entirely to his own favourite indulgence.





	Hasetsu Nights

**Author's Note:**

> You know the official yukata art... well...

Summer in Kyushu was hot and humid. It pulled beads of sweat like crystals from Victor's pores, yet he hardly noticed, winded by the smile Yuuri cast over his shoulder. Fingers laced, Victor followed as Yuuri led them down the streets of Hasetsu. Sun low and painting colors in the sky, buzz of cicadas in the air, salt of the ocean breeze flirting with Yuuri's dark hair and making Victor's heart stutter with every glance.

The festival was lively and filled with laughter. From Hiroko's delighted chuckles as her son flusteredly confirmed that, _yes the seafoam green yukata did look far too good on Victor,_ to the squeals of children rushing by with festival sweets in hand. The chime of Yuuri's voice as he muffled himself into Victor's shoulder, unsuccessfully biting back his giggles after Victor completely missed the target at the game booth for the fifth time in a row.

"It's rigged," Victor insisted with a scowl, finding it entirely unfair that he couldn't win a simple pack of flavored gum for his fiancé. He could have bought an entire case in bulk for the same price, but it was the principle that stood between him and admitting defeat.

"Of course it's rigged," Yuuri continued to laugh, taking the toy rifle from Victor's hands. He slotted the little cork bullet snuggly into the tip. "You need to work the system." He aimed off center and fired, knocking the box of gum off the shelf with practiced ease.

Victor whined as the vendor handed the cheap prize to Yuuri. "That's unfair. You cheated."

“I didn’t cheat, I just know how it works,” Yuuri said, tapping Victor playfully on the nose before making his way past the other bright festival stalls. 

Victor followed Yuuri like the line from a kite. It was so easy that sometimes Victor worried he had stumbled into someone else's life. Skating had always been work. Work Victor was more than willing to do, work he was willing to commit to. But looking at Yuuri now, watching the way he wrinkled his nose as they passed through the steam from a vendor, it felt like everything had fallen into place without any effort. It was a bright, bubbling feeling that had Victor scooting forward, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"Victor!" Yuuri laughed, surprised as they teetered for a moment. Victor bunched his hands into the belt of Yuuri's yukata. The belt was silk; smooth, white and binding the patterned blue fabric of the yukata around Yuuri in perfect invitation. Victor brushed his nose into Yuuri's hair, trailed down until he met the skin of his neck. Yuuri batted him away lightly, other hand clutching his prize. "You're shameless."

"Only when it comes to you," Victor teased back, nipping slightly and thoroughly enjoying Yuuri's small squeak of embarrassment. Yuuri took Victor's hands, unravelling them and leaning himself out of Victor's grip.

"You're trying to distract me," Yuuri said, flashing Victor a quick smile. Victor wanted to follow the line of it with a kiss, but Yuuri was already moving to another stall draped in blue and red. His glasses caught the purple and orange of the lanterns, winking at back Victor like fairy lights.

"I'm not sure ice-cream is on your meal plan," Victor said, following Yuuri seamlessly through the crowd. Yuuri pouted up at him as their hands found each other again.

"It's not ice-cream," Yuuri replied, chin raised as he tried to seem above Victor's teasing. His blush betrayed him. "It's _kakigori_."

Yuuri's voice did this thing when he slipped out of English. It turned up at the ends, high almost. Like the steady rise of a jump. Japanese sounded so inviting from Yuuri. So inviting that Victor really couldn't be held responsible.

Stealing kisses from Yuuri was a privilege that Victor cherished more than any of his medals. Over the previous summer, the distance between them had shrunk more and more each day, pulling them together like the winding of a fishing reel. Evening by evening, Yuuri stepped closer and the pressure inside Victor's chest swelled further until it burst on the shaky landing of a quad flip which had screamed love like Victor wanted to scream love from the tops of Hasetsu Castle.

The first time Yuuri's head had rested on Victor's shoulder when they road the train back into town together, Victor had been so engrossed in watching the fluttering of Yuuri's eyelashes as he dozed that Victor nearly made them miss their stop.

The first time Yuuri's fingers had slipped between Victor's as they walked the oceanside, Victor had tripped and the only thing that saved him from stumbling was the squeeze of Yuuri's hand on his.

The first time Yuuri accepted a kiss outside the doors of Ice Castle, out in the open air of the world, he could not help but tease Yuuri for scandalizing the clouds with such public displays of affection, even as his lungs forgot how to process oxygen. Yet every one of these things still felt like a gift that Victor could not believe he would get to open everyday for the rest of his life; the gift that was Yuuri's shy smile against his lips and the blush which colored Yuuri's cheeks like brushstrokes belonging at a national museum.

"I told you people don't kiss in public in Japan," Yuuri muttered back, without a hint of scolding in his tone. His fingers constricted around Victor's.

"You pulled me in by the tie on international television, I hardly think a tiny peck is worse," Victor defended, letting Yuuri step toward the kakigori stand.

Yuuri reddened further, nearly matching the hue of the strawberry syrup on display. The teasing was constant, but Victor knew Yuuri never really minded. Especially not in the moments when he smiled so brightly and laughed so loudly, poised in perfect expectation with an inviting pout on his lips. His joy sank into the depths of Victor's soul until he felt like overflowing and unable to resist a second longer.

"What flavor do you want?" Yuuri asked, pointing at the sign listing out the choices in katakana.

Victor slid up behind Yuuri, arm coming around Yuuri's waist and pulling him close. He cast a quick glance across the vivid colors of the fruit emoji, before shrugging and agreeing to have whatever it was that Yuuri wanted. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he was smiling when he turned to address the vendor. The conversation flew right over Victor's head, not that he minded as he got to watch the way Yuuri pushed the hair behind his ear as he spoke. The way his arm brushed between them as he leant over to point at flavors.

Then Yuuri was spinning in Victor's grip, a cool hand slipping beneath the hem of Victor's own yukata, across his chest. Victor tried to meet Yuuri's gaze, but he was avoiding it, instead keeping his red cheeks down as he fished Victor's wallet out from where it had been wedged against his stomach by the belt of the yukata. When he turned back to the vendor, slipping yen from the wallet, Victor stepped even more so into Yuuri's space.

"That was bold," he whispered in Yuuri's ear. Yuuri glanced at him from the corner of his eye, simmering amusement as the vendor got their change. "And you were scolding me over a little kiss."

"It's different. You like when I'm bold," Yuuri replied, looking up and over his shoulder at Victor, dark lashes fluttering behind his glasses.

"Are you implying that you don't like when I kiss?" Victor suggested, knowing full well it wasn't. That did not stop him from pulling Yuuri back into him, hands roaming across the fine blue cotton of Yuuri's stomach. Palm up, fingers pressing over the curve he felt there. Yuuri muttered his name, but didn't move to stop Victor either. Instead, he dropped his own arm to hide Victor's ministrations.

But Yuuri was leaning back. Hips canted, tucked into the front of Victor's so perfectly and Victor couldn't stop the happy sigh that escaped him as they swayed slightly together, waiting for the kakigori. Victor breathed in the faint smell of charcoal that clung to Yuuri's hair, the sweet tang of the syrup of the stall before them. There was something that had become luxuriously familiar about having Yuuri in his arms. Warm indulgence. He felt the tremble of Yuuri laughing quietly before him, listened to the huff of his breath.

The kakigori came to them too quickly, drawing Yuuri away from Victor's affectionate touch. Yet the gentle smile which decorated Yuuri's face and the polite Japanese 'thank you' which he exchanged for the colorful plastic cup of shaved ice was more than enough to make up for the loss of contact. He turned back, holding the cup towards Victor. One to share, evidently.

Cold crystals dyed pink by the syrup poured atop glistened, an appropriate reflection of the sunset painting the sky. When Victor didn’t take the cup, Yuuri scooped up a spoonful and held it up for him.

"Empty calories," Victor teased.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed in a playful glare. He piled more colored ice onto the spoon. "Tell that to all those beer bottles you knocked back with Minako yesterday."

Laughing, Victor parted his lips and accepted the kakigori. Chill and sugar spread over his tongue, cutting through the heat of the evening. The artificial flavor of peach tingled at his taste buds, all sweetness and the gorgeously amused look on Yuuri's face when Victor hummed in content. He would cheat on a lifetime of diets for Yuuri.

"Well?"

"As sweet as you look, love."

Yuuri rolled his eyes but his lips quirked up at the corners as he scooped up a portion for himself, savoring the light treat.

In the shifting light of the lanterns, Yuuri looked almost like he was glowing. Or perhaps Victor was just that far gone. Lately, it had been rather difficult to tell. Victor indulged in everything as he watched Yuuri enjoy the kakigori. He let himself watch Yuuri's lips go shiny as they slipped over the cool shards, watched Yuuri's throat bob as he swallowed. He reached out with one hand, completely ignoring any semblance of proprietary as he traced a line from Yuuri's jaw to his chin, tilting Yuuri in his direction.

"Yes?" Yuuri asked slowly, eyebrows up and smile already looking far too smug. Victor laughed to himself. That certainly would not do.

He kissed Yuuri gently, lips tingling from where Yuuri's were cold from the shaved ice. Once he kissed Yuuri, Victor wondered why he had ever stopped earlier. He held Yuuri on the tips of his fingers, teetering just on the edge of falling into Victor entirely. Like Yuuri always seemed to be. Victor pulled away, licking the peach from his lips. He took in Yuuri's face. The blush on his cheeks, across his nose. The way his eyes were closed. Victor's heart turned itself over in his chest, hot on all sides where his affection for Yuuri burned through him.

"Definitely sweet," Victor said softly and Yuuri opened his eyes to look at him. The lanterns were bright lines in the corner of Yuuri's glasses, falling down into the deep brown of his eyes. Victor let his hand wander, fingers sliding down Yuuri's throat. Skimming his Adam's apple.

Yuuri licked his lips and Victor felt his stomach flip.

"It's going to melt if you keep distracting me," Yuuri replied, but the words were breathless at the edges. Victor smirked, satisfaction already pooling as Yuuri gave way to Victor's pull. Like he always did. Sweet, inviting Yuuri.

"Not my fault you're so distracting," Victor whispered back, leaning forward to take Yuuri's lips again. Warm now, but just as good.

Unfortunately, Yuuri seemed serious, as he placed a hand on Victor's chest. Palm up and cool against the bare skin that was exposed where Victor's yukata dipped. He pushed gently and Victor went, though he made sure to pout about it. When Yuuri took it in, he only laughed. It was a soft, rolling sound and Victor could see it tumble out along the line of Yuuri's shoulders.

"You're shameful," he said, turning slightly as he went to move along the stalls. Victor waited for a moment, selfishly indulging in watching the sway of Yuuri's hips beneath the cotton fabric of his yukata. Only shameful if Yuuri caught him, right?

At that, Yuuri tossed a glance over his shoulder. Typical. Victor smiled back, not at all concerned with having been caught staring. And most certainly enjoyed the way Yuuri blushed under the lights of the lanterns. 

Yuuri started walking again. Victor followed him down and along until they found a small bench, under the swaying canopy of orange lanterns and colorful bunting. Yuuri sat, eyes cast out across the market as he gently spooned more of the ice into his mouth.

Victor was about to sit next to him, arm already out to slip around Yuuri's waist, when Yuuri completely distracted him from that plan. Yuuri put the cup of kakigori down on the bench to his side and raised the wrist of the hand that had been holding it. He then promptly licked a long, slick line up along the faint pink trickle that had been trailing down.

It was always a debate, whether Yuuri knew the kind of effect he had on Victor in times like this. Part of Victor wanted to believe Yuuri was entirely innocent and unaware, naturally seductive to a fault without a clue of how easily he could make people fall at his feet. Blissfully ignorant that the sight of his pink tongue licking up his own skin made Victor burn more than the peak of summer. Yuuri was being Yuuri, practical in his solution to rid his skin of the dripping syrup, cleaning himself with his mouth so that the sugar and dye would not stain his yukata.

But there was another part of Victor that well understood just how devious Yuuri could be, when he wanted to. Victor had been caught in the little webs Yuuri wove many times over, fooled into thinking he had flown into them on accident. Only to later realize to an accomplished smirk on Yuuri's ever-tempting lips that Yuuri meant for him to come crashing in.

Like the early mornings when Victor would wake before Yuuri, getting ready to take out Makkachin, only to come back to the bedroom to find that Yuuri had shifted. Had kicked at the blankets so that they only covered his waist and presented Victor with the art that was Yuuri's legs tangled in sheets, the smooth curve of Yuuri's back contrasting the color of their bedding. Yuuri's delectable ass, pert and still stripped of all clothing from their midnight fumbling. How was Victor not supposed to fall like a star through the sky? Fall all the more when Yuuri released a hum of utter content as Victor's hands found his thighs and teeth found a perfect spot under the gorgeous curve of one of Yuuri's buttocks. There, Victor knew Yuuri had presented himself with that exact intent, and he adored Yuuri all the more for it.

And it was in everything. The way Yuuri stretched out on the ice, arms raised high above his head before he arched his back and let the hem of his shirt slide up just enough to flash a sliver of stomach. The way Yuuri blinked and smiled over a fresh cup of coffee. The way Yuuri hummed under his breath when he was happy and thought he was alone in the room. The way Yuuri stole every feeling of love and returned it a hundred, a thousand, an infinite amount of times over, until Victor was left breathless with the inconsiderable notion of how did he ever live before Yuuri?

"How are you such a mess?" Victor asked, his words not even meant for Yuuri but for himself. He reached out, fingers curling around Yuuri's wrist to raise it up. His skin glistened, faint trail of saliva reflecting the lanterns and then suddenly bursting with colors. Flash of blue, sparkle of green, bloom of red with a shower of gold.

The colors were followed by the explosion of sound and the excited chatter not far off, as the festival goers who had lagged behind rushed to find a good spot to watch the fireworks beginning to blossom like flowers overhead.

"Aren't you going to help me clean up then? Grab a napkin or something." The lights of the fireworks danced off the frame of Yuuri's glasses, in the deep brown of his eyes flecked with honey. His lips quirked up in a smile sweeter than the pink syrup glistening off them. And Victor knew.

He lifted Yuuri's hand to his mouth and kissed the inside line of his wrist, tongue tracing down to lick the sticky sweetness mixed with the salt of summer off Yuuri's skin.

A firework burst overhead. Victor could see it drowning in Yuuri’s eyes as they went instantly dark. Like a candle going out. Yuuri’s lips parted in a small breath, cheeks going pink as Victor pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s pulse point. The skin was warm there, sticking from the syrup and Victor smiled against it. Lips dragging, ever so slightly, as the world narrowed to the edge of this heat between them. Victor bent his knees, balancing on his toes as he knelt before Yuuri. Wrist still to his mouth. Yuuri’s heartbeat beneath his teeth.

Yuuri reached out with his other hand, fingers cold and damp from where they had been holding the kakigori. He ran them up along Victor’s neck, trailing cold, before down again. Rising against the bumps of Victor’s collarbone, fingers slipping beneath the edge of the yukata’s fabric. Victor shivered against the touch, watching as Yuuri’s gaze dropped to watch himself move across Victor’s skin. Victor felt that familiar pull, deep in his stomach, as he watched Yuuri lick his lips. The one that always turned itself around backwards in anticipation.

The only warning Victor got was Yuuri’s quick smile. A flash of teeth, then Yuuri was pulling Victor forward, wrist flipping in Victor’s grip so now it was Yuuri’s fingers wrapped around the bone of Victor’s hand, pulling Victor up with strength. His lips met Victor’s in an awkward clash that had Victor’s cheeks burning instantly. Somewhere above, a firework sizzled into nothingness. 

Yuuri’s lips were cold and tasted of sugar, Victor opening quickly to let Yuuri’s tongue press against his own. Victor was leaning up, teetering precariously from where he balanced on the balls of his feet between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri’s yukata was stretched from the space, Victor fit between in the most indecent attempt of protecting Yuuri’s modesty.

Victor slipped his free arm around Yuuri’s waist, tugging Yuuri a little more forward off the bench and against Victor’s chest as Yuuri tilted his head, letting Victor kiss him deeper. Victor nipped at Yuuri’s bottom lip, savoring the small noise Yuuri made. Barely audible over the crackling fireworks overhead. He kissed Yuuri until his lips turned warm, his tongue growing impatient. Distantly, Victor remembered Yuuri’s scold at the vendors and unbidden, a laugh slipped out between their kiss. Breathless and giddy. Yuuri pulled away, eyebrows knotted in question.

That was just unfair, really. To look that cute. Victor kissed Yuuri again, a quick press of his lips before pulling away again. He smiled, hand around Yuuri’s waist rubbing small circles. "What happened to no kissing in public?"

Yuuri blinked for a moment, glasses shining in the festival dark. Then Yuuri smiled. Slanted, inviting and he tilted his head down in a perfect mirror of the look Victor would fall for every single, damn, time.

"Let’s go somewhere less public then," he whispered, leaning forward to ghost his breath across Victor’s lips.

Victor didn’t need to be told twice.

In as graceful a movement as he could manage, Victor pushed back and up to stand. Yuuri didn’t release him and let himself be carried up as well. Victor replaced his arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him flush and kissing him. Yuuri’s soft laugh of surprise bloomed hot against his mouth and Victor took advantage, pushing his tongue in to taste Yuuri again. He tasted less and less like the syrup cold of the kakigori and more of himself with each kiss. Victor whimpered from the back his throat, unable to help it as Yuuri moved a hand into Victor’s hair.

"Come on," Yuuri said, words blurring with breathlessness as he pulled away. He tugged on Victor’s hair. It could’ve been a scold or an encouragement. Either way, it had Victor’s knees trembling and heart racing. "The onsen will empty. Everyone’s here for the fireworks."

It was definitely an invitation. But also a reminder that at most they had two hours at most, one at the least. And Victor was wasting valuable time in working himself up in the festival gardens, when he could be dressing Yuuri down in the comfort of their own home.

Victor kissed the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, linking their hands together as he started walking back down the hill.

Yuuri plucked up the plastic cup of mostly melted kakigori and carried it with him as they made their way through the vendor stalls. The little prize box they left, abandoned. Victor did not miss the little smirk playing with Yuuri's expression. Especially not when Yuuri paused to throw away the plastic cup, skimming two fingers into the rim. The kakigori cup got tossed into a recycling bin, and Victor's pulse got trashed along with it.

Brown eyes sparkling with the fireworks reflecting it them seized hold of Victor's and did not let him go. Yuuri held the gaze as he lifted his hand and placed the fingers against his own lips, licking the syrup off the tips as Victor stared. The pink of Yuuri's tongue skimmed the pads of his fingers, flickered over them in imitation of a promise. The boom of the fireworks exploding was deafened by the arrhythmic pounding of Victor's heart as Yuuri sucked his fingers into his mouth under the pretense of cleaning them of the leftover syrup.

"Yuuri..." The name left him as a combination of a breathless whisper and a whine. It was impossible not to picture replacing those fingers with something else, more filling and more rewarding, so he could revel in the feel of Yuuri's sinful lips and tongue teasing him in the same manner. "Yuuri, that's not fair."

"Sorry," Yuuri said, tone light and flirty and not at all sorry. "I really like having that taste in my mouth."

Victor's fingers tightened around Yuuri's hand and all he could hear above the fireworks was Yuuri's pleased laugh as Victor tugged them toward the onsen, moving faster until they were nearly sprinting. Hands held tight, geta clicking against the stone beneath their feet. Breathing a little labored with the humidity and the thrill. Victor laughed as Yuuri called out a short apology to someone he seemed to know that they passed by quickly, not stopping in their run until they reached the onsen.

Yuuri tugged Victor into him by the collar of his yukata outside the entrance, doing a quick scan before he crashed their lips together and pulled Victor inside. Kicking off the traditional footwear, Yuuri craned down to set them aside, the thin cotton of his yukata slipping down his shoulder. Victor had to resist pinning Yuuri to the front hall wall. He was in the process of pulling Yuuri in by his obi when Yuuri's hands splayed flat over his chest, preventing him from catching him in another kiss. Instead Yuuri tipped up and nipped at his ear, "Wait a moment."

Unwillingly, Victor let Yuuri slip out of his arms, watching as Yuuri slid behind the front desk of the inn. With curiosity, Victor watched Yuuri rifle through some files and then return with a smile and a key for one of the inn's guest rooms.

"Come on," he said, taking Victor's hand without an explanation. "We're missing the fireworks."

Victor let himself be led. Yuuri wrapped his hand around Victor’s and together they padded down the wooden corridors. Yuuri was heading far down, towards the back where the baths were. Closed for the evening, but the smell lingered. Salt and water. Steam. Even the paneling of the walls seemed to shine with it as they moved to where it was dark, rooms empty. Yuuri turned on the last corner, opposite direction of the baths and stopped at the door there. Victor watched the muscles of his back, the dip of his bone from where the yukata had fallen as Yuuri unlocked the door.

Victor followed Yuuri in, hands already outstretched to take Yuuri back in his arms. But Yuuri stepped away gracefully, walking with purpose to the other end of the room. It was a traditional room, futons folded neatly in the corner and tatami lining the floors. The thin paneled windows let light in, yellow and warm. Then Yuuri fidgeted with something against the far wall, before sliding a door open. The noise of the fireworks filled the room as Victor watched Yuuri unveil a small portion of the garden to them.

Yuuri stood there for a moment, just hovering on the edge of the engawa. His head was up, watching the fireworks. His silhouette cast a long shadow across the tatami, ribbed along in bends. The shadows of the spindling branches of the trees outside drew cracks along the floor. 

Victor walked forward, hand out to wrap around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri sighed as Victor touched him, pressed his chest to Yuuri’s back. Yuuri reached up to take his glasses off, slipping them into the belt of his yukata. He tilted his head back against Victor’s shoulder and Victor took the invitation. Victor pressed a kiss behind Yuuri’s ear, then lower. Down and down, until he was at the curve of Yuuri’s shoulder having left a trail of wet, open kisses behind him.

"Victor," Yuuri breathed and Victor pushed forward as he pulled Yuuri back, both hands now slipping down the front of Yuuri’s yukata.

Victor was half-hard already, but the press of Yuuri’s ass against him had him falling the rest of the way there. He slipped one hand into the dip of Yuuri’s yukata, feeling the skin of Yuuri’s stomach tremble from Victor’s cool fingers. Victor pressed his lips back against Yuuri’s neck, his other hand pressing down along the length of Yuuri’s body. Following the dip of his pelvis. Yuuri moaned softly as Victor made it between his legs, palm up and against the growing hardness there. He reached up, one hand holding Victor to his neck and the other gripping the edge of the door to the engawa.

Victor ran his hand up and along the swell of Yuuri’s cock beneath the fabric, listening to the way Yuuri’s breath stuttered. Victor teased him like that, fingers tracing the line of Yuuri’s cock and palm cupping where it began to protrude from the fabric. Then Victor squeezed and Yuuri turned his head, catching Victor’s mouth in a kiss that bled impatience. Victor smiled into it as Yuuri thrust his tongue into Victor’s mouth, sucked on his lip. The small keening noise that crawled between their lips was the last bit of resolve Victor had.

Slowly, Victor took a step back, guiding Yuuri gently to turn. Yuuri did, following the lines of Victor’s arms like a ballet barre. He dipped as Victor did, following Victor to the floor as Victor sat there. Yuuri kept going, settling himself on Victor’s lap, one arm around Victor’s neck and the other pushing the v of his yukata at his chest. He wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist, feet settling behind Victor's back and kissing him again as he did so. Victor ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s back, rippling the cotton of the yukata, while they kissed. Yuuri grew more eager, sucking on Victor’s tongue and the image of Yuuri on his knees the previous morning, lips wrapped around Victor’s cock flashed in Victor’s mind.

With a small growl, Victor tugged on the edges of Yuuri’s yukata. Tried to get it down to expose more of Yuuri’s back, his chest. The fabric pooled around Yuuri’s arms, the bend of his elbows as he still held Victor’s face to his own, the other hand rubbing in frantic circles against Victor’s bare chest. Fingers against his nipple, tickling his ribs. Victor scrambled to get his hands between them, pulling awkwardly at the silk of the belt. He pushed it aside as it came undone, hand slipping down beneath the blue layers of yukata, until finally he got his hand around Yuuri’s erection.

Yuuri broke the kiss to moan loudly, head tipping back as his back arched. He bounced slightly in Victor’s lap, cock sliding between Victor’s fingers. Victor swiped his thumb across the wetness that pooled at the tip, letting it grow slick as he pumped Yuuri slowly. Victor looked down, watched as the foreskin bunched and stretched, revealing the shiny pink head. Victor wanted to taste it, wanted to swallow it whole.

The familiar sighs began to spill from Yuuri's lips as Victor worked him, loving the line of Yuuri's throat exposed by his head tipping back. Victor wanted to see it marred with dark color. His teeth sank first into the crook of Yuuri's neck, lavishing the flesh with his tongue and sucking at it until he felt Yuuri's hands dance up his chest and over his shoulders to delve into his hair. Fingers tugged sharply at the strands, sparking pleasure.

Victor left a necklace of bites around the base of Yuuri's throat, stroking his hand over his fiancé's cock. As Yuuri's sighs turned to mewls, Victor dragged his gaze down the expanse of his gorgeous chest. Framed by the folds of the blue yukata, obi loosely wrapped around his waist and ready to slip off. The glint of gold off the ring Victor wore as he pumped Yuuri, adoring each little eager jerk of Yuuri's hips in response.

When Victor stopped Yuuri whimpered shamelessly, almost glaring through heavy lashes with such strength that a laugh purred from deep inside Victor's chest. He slid Yuuri off his lap, into near seiza and pulled the obi the rest of the way off, letting it fall beside them. Then froze. 

From inside the furl of the belt tumbled a small, ovular bottle. When Victor's eyes snapped up, there was no blush dusting Yuuri's cheekbones. Just the unrelenting pride he wore whenever he managed to surprise Victor. "Yuuri..."

"I thought we'd at least make it to the end of the festival." Yuuri's voice was as gentle as the summer breeze and just as drawing. Victor wanted to swallow the words off Yuuri's lips as they fell. "But you look so good in that yukata."

And Victor knew. That once again, he had flown straight into Yuuri's web. How could he not though? With Yuuri bared and beautiful, his skin blooming with the colors of the fireworks scattering the night sky outside the engawa doors.

Victor sank down in front of Yuuri, sliding his hands up strong thighs to part them. Yuuri like this was Eros-personified, like a god come to life, a blessing that Victor despaired to worship every day. The very least he could do to show his gratitude was pray.

The flat of his tongue traced the underside of Yuuri's cock, tasting him along with the musk of the July heat. Fingertips digging into the flesh of Yuuri's thighs, he sucked Yuuri into his mouth, tongue encircling the tip to mimic the way Yuuri had licked syrup off his own fingers. Yuuri arched up, but Victor kept his grip steady, holding him down as he dipped down, moving languidly. He took in inch by inch, milking out moans from Yuuri as he teased him by going low and then pulling up before he could reach the hilt.

Impatience seemed to hit Yuuri, because his grip in Victor's hair tightened and Yuuri fucked up into his mouth. With a groan, Victor swallowed around him, salt of precum hitting the back of his throat. He could feel his own cock hard and straining, reached down to palm himself to relieve a fraction of the tension as he bobbed his head until Yuuri was moaning out his name in a pleading series.

Victor was not sure what did it. Maybe it was the way Yuuri whined his name just a fraction higher, making it sound like his name had corners, or perhaps it was the glance he shot up himself. Catching the swell of Yuuri’s stomach as he panted, chest bloomed pink. But suddenly Victor needed to kiss him. Had to kiss him.

He gave Yuuri’s cock one firm suck, pinching his lips around the tip of it as he pulled off. He let Yuuri’s sigh of disappointment wash over him as he moved up along Yuuri’s body, lying in the spread between Yuuri’s legs. Feeling his own erection meet the resistance of Yuuri’s through the dark blue cotton that still covered him. Then Victor was where he wanted to be.

He kissed Yuuri with an open mouth, swallowing Yuuri’s impatience with a firm suck on Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri surrendered, like he always did, melting in Victor’s arms like candle wax as Victor ran his hands along Yuuri’s side. Yuuri pulled back briefly to catch his breath, head against the tatami, then he was back, warm, wet and wanting. He took Victor’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucked it lewdly with a moan that went straight down to Victor’s balls.

"Christ," Victor bit out between the urgent presses of their lips. He got a hand in Yuuri’s hair, twisted his fingers into it and held Yuuri down to the floor. Holding him still so Victor could just take. Fucking Yuuri’s mouth with his tongue, grinding his hips against Yuuri’s bare pelvis. They moved together, always together and the heat between them that had been long burning all evening finally combusted. Like fireworks.

Victor started to kiss down Yuuri’s chin, his jaw. "Get on your knees."

"Yes," Yuuri replied, eagerness tempering his voice a fraction higher. Victor leaned back, giving Yuuri the room to get onto all fours. As he did so, Victor tugged at the belt of his own yukata. He got enough give to get his cock free, then he moved forward, pushing the hard length of it between the plush of Yuuri’s cheeks.

Going by the noise that crawled out of Yuuri’s chest, the wet head of Victor’s cock was close to where Yuuri wanted it. The thought of such made Victor feel hot all over. Like his skin was too small, the brevity of his feelings for Yuuri pushing up in itching anticipation. Victor bent down, kissing Yuuri’s back. Once, twice. Yuuri pushed back, grinding his ass against Victor and Victor could not stop the laugh that blew out of him.

"Alright," he said, voice scraped away by desire. He leaned over to fish the bottle of lubricant from the folds of Yuuri’s abandoned yukata, which he was kneeling on like a blanket.

As Victor sat back in his heels to admire, he couldn't help but think that Yuuri resembled something from the fairytales he'd read as a child. His skin caught the dusk light of the garden that poured in through the doors, glowing against the deep blue of the yukata. The ripple of his back, the curve of his bones. Victor, not for the first time, wondered how exactly he had managed to ensnare such a beautiful person for himself.

Victor ran a hand over the curve of Yuuri’s ass. Dipped his thumb between the cheeks as Yuuri groaned in definite impatience now. As Yuuri’s coach, impatience was something Victor rarely triggered in Yuuri. He always took direction without complaint, always waited patiently as Victor would silently ruminate on what exactly needed to be improved. In their bed, however, Yuuri’s impatience seemed as present as another partner. Victor really should not condone such a thing, but he would be lying if he thought for one second that Yuuri eager and pushing against him was in any way something he did not actively encourage.

When Yuuri deliberately ground his ass against the head of Victor’s cock, Victor felt that teasing was really only allowed if he was the one doing it. Victor moved away, settling back onto his knees as Yuuri threw a look over his shoulder.

"What are you—"

Victor answered that by pulling Yuuri’s cheeks apart with both hands, bottle awkwardly clasped in the fingers of his right, and licking one, hot stripe over the pink ring of Yuuri’s hole. Tasted skin, the faint sting of soap.

Yuuri yelped, whole body jutting forward as Victor pushed in, pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, face flush to Yuuri’s ass. Distantly, he was proud of himself for remembering to shave that morning, as his lip grew wet from where he was fucking Yuuri open with his tongue. Yuuri’s high-pitched noise at the intrusion had simmered down on a rasping series of moans and Victor could not stop himself from thinking that he loved Yuuri like this. It was selfish, stereotypical perhaps. But having Yuuri on his knees, completely at Victor’s mercy, it was beyond a gift. Letting himself get loose with Victor’s mouth; body quaking already.

Victor worked him open with a series of open-mouthed kisses, tongue wet and eager as Yuuri’s body gave way to him. Yuuri bent down, head resting on his own hands and tilting himself back into Victor’s face. 

Yuuri always sounded beautiful when he was like this. His sighs and his moans, his whispers and the low way he whimpered out Victor's name, wanting more, always asking for more, for everything that Victor could give him as if he knew that Victor would give him the world if he requested. His voice wound in a melody, music that only Victor was lucky enough to indulge in. He would skate through a lifetime reveling in the beauty that was Yuuri.

Each time that Yuuri tried to rock back against his mouth, Victor held his hips steady and drew away, teasing. He bit at Yuuri's thighs, tasting the sweat which came with the humidity of summer. Yuuri's voice rewarded him as he nipped and sucked dark blossoms into his flesh, until Yuuri was begging him without specifying what he wanted. Littering quiet, desperate whines of 'Victor' and 'more' until he could not resist any longer.

He licked over Yuuri's fluttering entrance again, thrusting his tongue in until Yuuri was sloppy with his spit and trembling in his hands. Without removing himself from the perfection that was Yuuri's plush cheeks, Victor uncapped the bottle of lubricant. One-handed, he coated his fingers and walked them up the backs of Yuuri's thighs. Slow, purposeful. Making certain Yuuri could feel his slick touch, closer and closer to where he wanted it. 

Victor wanted to do more than ruin him. He wanted to make Yuuri an absolute wreck, have him trembling on his knees until he'd need Victor hold him up.

Before Yuuri could bite out a sharp demand, Victor sunk a finger into Yuuri alongside his tongue, keeping his other hand gripped tight enough over Yuuri's hip to mark intends into it. Keep him from arching away as he plunged inside, breaking Yuuri apart little by little. He loved Yuuri like this. He loved Yuuri regardless. But how Yuuri was in private, with just the two of them, abandoning his worries and reveling in each other, it was a privilege.

Victor thrust two fingers inside Yuuri and rubbed at his sweet spot, so well-learned over the past several months. Yuuri cried and his spine arched gracefully, head thrown back as he let himself be overtaken by the waves caused by Victor's tongue and fingers. Victor drank it in, pushed for more until Yuuri was shaking under him and begging out for, "Vitya, just fuck me already."

Victor had never moved faster. Tearing off his yukata belt the rest of the way, he coated himself with the lube in two strokes, hard and wanting for his darling Yuuri. Arm snaking around Yuuri's waist, Victor tugged him up, into his lap until Yuuri's head fell against his shoulder, back to his chest. Victor tilted Yuuri's breathless, flushed and stunning face toward him, and seized his mouth in a forceful kiss as he thrust up, claiming him in one sharp motion.

Victor could have taken his time. Would not have minded at all, spending hours pulling Yuuri open from the inside. Pushing Yuuri to that edge over and over, ruining him so terribly and making an entire mess of the body Victor worshipped. Breaking Yuuri down until he was begging. But this time Victor was too close himself to that teetering fall, too desperate to get under Yuuri’s skin and taste the want off him in salting kisses from the summer sweat.

The choking noise that came from Victor’s throat as he buried himself in the tight heat of Yuuri’s body betrayed how desperate he was. Yuuri’s mouth fell open, kiss more a sharing of damp breath between them. Yuuri flicked his tongue, scraping wet across the edges of Victor’s mouth and the action had Victor wrapping his arms possessively around Yuuri’s waist. Before Victor, Yuuri had never kissed anyone like that. Sloppy and blind with need. That was something only Victor had ever had a taste of.

His cock felt swollen, the pulsing throb of Yuuri’s spasming body pushing Victor far too quickly toward the end. Victor felt full of the love they shared, the desire to fill Yuuri up with the pleasure of it and the heat that ran in Victor’s blood. Like Victor could set Yuuri on fire from the inside out. 

With his arms a firm belt around Yuuri’s waist, he held Yuuri steady as he started to fuck him, Yuuri’s head falling away to Victor’s shoulder in screwed pleasure. He fisted a hand in Victor’s hair, the other gripping where Victor was holding them together. Tying himself up in Victor so they might never be parted.

Victor knew the angle probably was not enough to get Yuuri to come hands-free, but the way Yuuri was moaning suggested otherwise. Every breath betraying how much he loved it, loved the feeling of Victor filling him. Victor was buried to his end, balls pressed tight against the curve of Yuuri's ass where it sat in his lap. 

When Victor began to find a rhythm, Yuuri whined and arched back into Victor’s weight, breath hitching as he bent the angle of Victor's cock inside of him. Victor kept pumping up into him, feeling Yuuri’s body get loose despite the tight clench of his ass around Victor’s dick. He bounced in Victor’s lap, one of Victor’s hands coming away to wind itself back in Yuuri’s hair.

He pulled. Tugging Yuuri into a more intense arch, making the slap of Victor’s cock into him sharper. Yuuri whimpered, throat too stretched to get anything else out and that knowledge had Victor gasping into Yuuri’s shoulder. Like Victor was more than under Yuuri’s skin, like he was crawling into Yuuri’s very soul and stretching out the corners of it. Allowed to do so because Yuuri welcomed Victor here like he did with everything. Entirely and without reservation.

Victor had intended gentle. He had intended the slow, lazy lovemaking a summer evening at the festival promised. But there was nothing slow or gentle about the way he drove up into Yuuri, the way he held Yuuri so tight to himself that he couldn't do anything but shudder as Victor ruined him. The velvet heat of Yuuri clenching around the thickness of Victor’s cock. The room filled with sound of them. Wet breaths, rasping groans and the slick sound of Victor driving into Yuuri’s body. Distantly, Victor could hear the crackling sky as it filled with fireworks.

Yuuri turned wild above him as Victor started to grind, slowing himself down into the thick press of his cock dragging inside of Yuuri. Yuuri bounced himself, trying to regain the momentum from before, voice hitching. But Victor held him steady, forcing him to just sit there and take what Victor was giving him. Victor would grant Yuuri anything he wanted—just not always right away.

He looked down over Yuuri’s shoulder to where the hot flush of Yuuri’s cock leaked against his stomach. He was so wet, dripping down himself in leaking want. Victor grinned into Yuuri’s skin, the image setting his heart ablaze. The knowledge that Yuuri wanted him so badly. Needed what Victor could give him.

"Vitya... Vitya, please...."

The words cracked as they came whimpering from Yuuri's swollen lips, kiss-bruised and glistening. Victor could watch the colors of the fireworks shimmer off them until dawn, how they parted as Yuuri's breaths escaped tremoring and needy like the rest of him. Victor could fill museums with art inspired by Yuuri like this, raw and wanting. Writhing naked in Victor's lap, chasing his pleasure on Victor's cock. Victor wanted to give him all of it.

Keeping his fingers wound tight in Yuuri's hair, Victor traced his other hand down the curve of Yuuri's spine. Each vertebrae concave with the stunning arch as Yuuri tried to move more, get Victor deeper inside him, like it was never enough. 

Victor pressed his palm flat against the small of Yuuri's back and bucked hard, driving in and ripping a hoarse moan from Yuuri's throat. He wanted Yuuri in pieces, lost in the heat of their love like the heat of the summer night. Wanted Yuuri so broken in pleasure that Victor would need to carry him to their bed, where he could love him slow and long, until Yuuri wept out how good it was.

He kept going. Pumping hard up into Yuuri, like Yuuri so desperately wanted, as he sunk back against Victor with each thrust. He could feel the tension in Yuuri's thighs, felt them twitch in struggle to support Yuuri. Another hard slap up and Victor had to throw his arm out to catch Yuuri as he fell forward, reduced to quiet pleading for just a bit more, _so close, I'm so close Vitya, please..._

The cry of protest which left Yuuri when Victor pulled out of him was desperate, hollow. Without catching his breath, Victor spun Yuuri in his arms, holding him around the waist and cradling the back of his head as he laid Yuuri down atop his splayed out yukata. Yuuri's legs fell open easily. Long, with his thick thighs, skin alight as the moonlit fireworks burst into a crescendo. Gripping Yuuri's hips, Victor tugged him closer, slipping between those beautiful legs which hooked around his waist the moment he leaned in, sliding back into Yuuri's body with slick give.

He reclaimed Yuuri's mouth like he reclaimed his body, without warning. Fucking his tongue into Yuuri's mouth like he fucked into him, hand sliding down to rest on Yuuri's lower back and help push his hips up into the perfect position to send them both crashing over the edge.

Victor shuddered against Yuuri as they came almost exactly in sync, his hips twitching against the press of Yuuri’s thighs along them. Yuuri was completely boneless beneath him, breath panting and eyes closed when Victor looked up at him. His cheeks were red, olive skin flushed in the half-dark. Victor’s yukata was sticking to his back, whole body quivering as his sweat began to cool. But Victor still lay atop Yuuri, not even moving to pull his softening cock out of him just yet. Yuuri was just so… everything.

Everything was all Victor could think, struggling to lean himself up on his elbows. Every big thing Victor had ever wanted and every little thing he had never known he needed. All wrapped up in one, trembling package that was now staring up at him with eyes so deep Victor could fall right through them. Yuuri smiled, the smallest point of teeth as he looked up at Victor, every soft inch of his face blissed out.

"You’re amazing," Yuuri said dreamily, hands running up and down Victor’s back. Bunching up the cotton of his now damp yukata. He closed his brown eyes, dark lashes a fan. Victor leaned down to kiss Yuuri on the nose as he finally pulled out. Victor hissed as Yuuri’s body still tried to cling to him, Yuuri sighing like he did when he slipped into a warm bath after training. Victor was going to have a hard time forgetting that next time that actually happened.

"My darling Yuuri," Victor whispered against Yuuri’s neck, into the hollow of his throat, as it was all he could think of to say. He got up shakily, using the inside of his robe to clean some of the mess. Yuuri had managed to put quite a stain along the front of it. They would definitely have to wash these themselves, and he mentioned it. Yuuri laughed softly, giddy, bubbling and it curled up in Victor’s heart like it lived there.

Victor watched as Yuuri slowly began to pick himself up. He was all languid motion, every muscle of his body in luxurious, loose stretch. He fished around the folds of his yukata for his glasses, back rolling in quiet satisfaction. Victor watched the way he moved with an ache, something almost akin to hunger. When Yuuri was somewhat modest against, yukata wrapped haphazardly in a manner that entirely suggested it had been pulled off in the first place, Victor gave into it.

He pulled Yuuri up from the tatami and into his arms. He kissed Yuuri slow, deep. Let his tongue slip into Yuuri’s mouth, loving the way Yuuri opened himself up to it. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, his love for Victor liquid between them. It pooled around their feet, filled their mouths and lungs until they were breathing with it. Victor would drown in Yuuri’s love and die happy.

"Let's go to bed," Victor whispered between fevered kisses. Yuuri smirked, glasses crooked from where they sat on his nose. He ran his hands through Victor’s hair, eyes focused on where the strands slipped through his fingers like water.

"We should shower," Yuuri suggested with amusement. Victor grinned, wicked pleasure licking its way back down his spine, coiling deep in his belly as he thought of simply pushing Yuuri back into their mattress upstairs, sliding in where Yuuri was already loose and wanting from the first time.

Victor just resisted telling Yuuri he thought he was wet enough. Just. Instead, he stepped back, linking hands with Yuuri as they made their way back into the hall. Yuuri followed without a word, face beaming happy like the sun, like the fading fireworks outside. 

Victor glanced over his shoulder at where they left the doors to the garden open. As long as it didn't rain, no one would be the wiser.


End file.
